The NCIS Building
The NCIS Building is the main headquarters for the federal agency, NCIS and which is located in the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. Inside the Building * MTAC- The Multiple Threat Alert Center, which Gibbs and his team regularly use if they want to keep tabs on a suspect. Different techs are stationed in MTAC around the clock to help keep track of the communications going through the centre and to also bring any incoming satellite or conference calls, some of which regard agents from other agencies online. MTAC can be unlocked by a team member's iris or eye. * Bullpen - This is where the majority of the NCIS teams including the Major Case Response Team or MCRT for short do their work. Official term is squad-room. * Director's Office- Where the NCIS Directors including Jennifer Shepard and Leon Vance do their work. * 'Autopsy - Where Dr. Mallard and his assistant (currently James Palmer, formerly Gerald Jackson) work. They also perform autopsies on the bodies to determine if it was a death by natural causes or if the person in question was actually murdered. * Abby's Lab- AKA Labby. It's where NCIS's Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto does her work. * Elevators- Lifts that grant NCIS employees and visitors access to any parts of the building including the squad-room, Autopsy and also Abby's lab. * Conference Room- Where various family members of a victim, some possible suspects and sometimes other agents from the FBI, ICE or CGIS are interviewed. * Evidence Garage- Where the MCRT and Medical Examiner's vans are stored when not in use. It's also presumably the same place that the teams depart from once they have received a call about a body being found. Any physical evidence, eg, a car or a bed can be brought into the garage where the teams can work on them although Abby Sciuto is usually seen working there as well. The garage can be accessed by an elevator/lift which can be unlocked by a team member's iris or eye. * Interrogation- Where suspects or people who committed the various crimes are taken and interrogated so that the NCIS Agents can either get a confession or new information to help them in their current case. As revealed in the Season 2 episode Caught on Tape (episode), there are two interrogation rooms. *Observation- Behind the glass in Interrogation, there's an observation room where the other team members can go and watch the interrogation if they wish. A tech is presumably permanently stationed there so that they can record the interrogation for use in court or to play it back into the main room via speakers if requested. * Break Room- Where the NCIS Agents as well as visitors to the building can go to get something to eat or drink. There are vending machines selling all kinds of snacks. In recent years, a kitchen unit complete with a microwave has also been added so that the Agents can make some hot drinks or soups for themselves. * Shower Room- Here the Agents can go have a shower. It was used in SWAK (episode) where the agents had to wash off the strange powder that came from a mail sent by Hanna Lowell but in recent years, appears to have been upgraded to look modern. Towels, soaps and all kinds of shampoo are available too. * NCIS Armory- A room where numerous weapons are on display. There are personnel there at all times. Category:Locations